Amor e o Crime
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: De volta ao Fanfiction ! Londres, uma cidade coberta pelo perigo. Um amor infinito vive dentro desta. Muitas emoções! Péssimo resumo...


A chegada da aurora anunciava o fim de tarde. Poucos quilômetros da capital havia uma famosa cidade inglesa. Pena que parte de sua fama era que aconteciam fatos nada agradáveis. Roubo, assalto, corrupção e principalmente casos de estupro o que diminuiu bastante o número de turistas.

A delegacia estava em um clima de desespero, pois muitos policiais da corporação demitiram-se, devido aos casos tornarem mais perigosos e quase impossíveis de solucionar. Os olhos cor de âmbar apesar da frieza nos mesmos no fundo o medo consumia seu ser. Precisava urgentemente de novos componentes. O dono dos olhos tão sérios e penetrantes era o Tenente Sesshoumaru o principal chefe da polícia da cidade.

-Preciso de novos reforços imediatamente! – Sussurrou para si mesmo e então ouviu batidas na porta de seu gabinete - Entre!

- Tenente, há um homem desejando falar com o senhor – Um policial dizia seriamente- Parece que vamos ter mais um reforço.

- Certo, peça-o para entrar, eu vou recebê-lo.

- Sim senhor.

Minutos depois, adentra um homem de porte físico alto e forte. Cabelos longos, lisos e prateados realçavam bem seus olhos âmbares marcantes. Trajava uma camisa cinza com a placa de seu nome e várias medalhas de promoção. Uma calça preta com um cinto onde havia seu calibre 38 e botas pretas. Sempre com seu olhar sério e tranqüilo.

- Inuyasha? Você por aqui?

-Sesshoumaru, meu irmão! Como andam as investigações por aqui?

-Muito mal, os policiais se demitiram

-Por quê? O que aconteceu aqui?

-Londres está coberta de perigos à solta. Esses inúteis não possuem a honra de vestirem a farda que têm.

-Entendo. Pode contar comigo a partir de hoje, me mudei esta semana para cá.

-Ótimo, tem uma sala ao lado com todos os equipamentos necessários para que você me ajude nas investigações.

-Está bem, mas precisamos...

- Tenente, há duas pessoas desejando falar com o senhor.

- Mas que coisa! Isso não é um asilo, eu não estou velho e solitário para receber visitas.

- Talvez nós possamos ajudar nos reforços, Tenente Sesshoumaru – Aquela voz balançou seu íntimo, fixou seus olhos na dona da voz firme e doce ao mesmo tempo. Ele não podia acreditar quem era.

- Promotora Rin Nakagawa – Disse com uma voz fria o que a fez sorrir sarcástica.

-Ora, vejo que lembrastes muito de mim Tenente. Permita que eu apresente minha amiga para que o senhor a convoque para a corporação. Kagome Silvermoon.

Inuyasha reparou como Kagome era uma mulher de beleza encantadora. Olhos castanhos como chocolates irresistíveis , lábios como a rosa, cabelos negros e longos como a eterna noite, sem contar que os trajes moldavam seu belo corpo esbelto. Uma calça preta justa com um cinturão contendo duas armas penduradas. Blusa preta social e botas pretas.

Sesshoumaru notou que sua "velha companheira" de faculdade havia mudado um pouco. Para ele, Rin ficou maravilhosamente atraente. Aqueles mesmos olhos levemente puxados o deixavam inebriado. Os lábios carnudos realçavam bem a sua pele alva e macia. Seus belos cabelos negros e sedosos revelavam sua graciosidade. A saia longa preta moldava bem suas pernas e curvas. Trajava também uma blusa social, porém na cor branca e trazia consigo uma maleta preta onde provavelmente haveria casos a serem estudados.

- Muito prazer senhor Tenente – Diz Kagome friamente e percebeu que Inuyasha a olhava profundamente, como se quisesse devorá-la ou estudá-la, era um pouco impossível decifrar a expressão daquele homem.

-Por acaso, Rin, eu não dei nenhum consentimento ainda. E se a senhorita não sabe, sou o chefe da corporação – Disse com os olhos penetrantes nos dela.

- "Por acaso", Sesshoumaru, eu sou a promotora que investiga os casos desta cidade e Kagome é a melhor agente que conheço daqui. E sei muito bem contratar bons agentes – Rin o olhava no mesmo tom.

- Como ousa invadir minha delegacia e dizer o que tenho que fazer? – A voz do Sesshoumaru era um pouco severa, o que assustaria qualquer um.

- Ouso sim e posso. O governo me enviou para cá e estudar estes acontecimentos, aqui está a prova "senhor durão" – Rin entregava uma carta do presidente inglês, Sesshoumaru rapidamente apanhou a carta sussurrando um rosnado.

- Devo mandá-lo vacinar contra a raiva?

- Rin, já chega – Kagome dizia seriamente.

- Tudo bem senhorita Silvermoon, eu estou acostumado a lidar com mulheres de TPM.

- Olha, eu não vou me estressar, pois não quero ser vítima da velhice precoce ok?

- Eu não acredito você não mudou nada.

- E vejo que o Tenente continua o mesmo metido à inteligente e durão de sempre.

- Escutem, eu não vim assistir essa discussão idiota do passado, viemos aqui para solucionar um caso de estupro - Disse Kagome impaciente.

- Devo concordar com a senhorita Silvermoon, é perda de tempo discutir com as mulheres – Disse Inuyasha olhando nos olhos dela.

- Ei! Eu sou uma delas, escute aqui nem venha começar a discutir comigo. Eu vim aqui para trabalhar, não para brincar – Kagome o olhou com um pouco de raiva.

- Outra de TPM.

- O que foi que você disse? – Inuyasha deliciava-se quando ela se irritava. Para ele, ficava mais encantadora ainda.

- O que você ouviu senhorita Silvermoon, deve estar de TPM hoje – Sorria sarcasticamente, penetrando os olhos nos dela em um tom provocativo, causando um leve estremecimento.

- Rin qual é o caso? – Disse cortando o comentário desnecessário de Inuyasha.

-Bom, na noite passada houve um assassinato de três mulheres no parque de Londres. Os suspeitos claro são foragidos por cometerem outros crimes anos atrás, como assalto em bancos, seqüestro, além de estupro – Diz Rin seriamente.

-Então, vamos à procura de testemunhas e procurar o esconderijo destes bandidos – Diz Kagome com determinação.

-Errado Kagome, devemos ter cautela com este caso. Naraku e Bankotsu são perigosos.

- Está insinuando que eu tenho medo, agente Radcliffe? – Diz Kagome olhando Inuyasha severamente.

-Não, que isso. Imagina! – Disse ele em um tom de deboche, a olhando com malícia. Aquilo a deixava nos nervos.

- Muito bem, perderei meu tempo discutindo com você, eu preciso treinar minhas habilidades, não que eu tenha perdido a prática e... – Kagome notou um olhar provocativo de Inuyasha – O que foi? Você não treina?

- Hum, pelo que me lembro de acordo com meu currículo, além de formado em Direito, advogado criminalista, trabalhei 10 anos com o FBI contando com os treinos, sou mestre em artes marciais. É acho que eu deveria treinar você, minha cara – O "pequeno" currículo de Inuyasha a deixou impressionada, embora não demonstrasse em sua face.

- Tudo bem senhor "especialista", sabe onde fica o campo de treinos? – Ela perguntava impaciente.

-No terraço do prédio da delegacia, senhorita Silvermoon – Havia provocação na voz de Inuyasha.

-Devo lhe agradecer senhor Radcliffe? – Provocou Kagome, deixando-o com raiva.

-Essa mulher insuportável, não sabe com quem está se metendo – Sussurrava para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso no gabinete do Tenente...

-O QUE?

-Eu não sei por que essa alteração de humor Rin, sabe muito bem que sou há anos treinado e sei muito bem lidar com bandidos, coisa que mulheres frágeis e delicadas como a senhorita não podem fazer – O comentário de Sesshoumaru a deixou mais irritada ainda, enquanto ele a olhava com um sorriso malicioso. "Ela fica encantadora quando está com raiva. Quem sabe eu não coloco mais lenha na fogueira hum?"

Rin tentava controlar seus nervos, graças aos anos de faculdade e o curso especializado à promotoria, conseguia manter a calma, embora seus olhos demonstrassem a raiva. Se não fossem os anos de curso, com certeza ela já teria voado pra cima dele a ponto de enforcá-lo.

-Tem toda razão senhor Tenente, mas levando em consideração a este fato, se o senhor não sabe, os tempos mudaram, as mulheres estão no mesmo nível que os homens e com certeza acho que o mundo masculino deve ter medo de que nós mulheres podemos ser melhores que vocês certo? – O olhar dela tornou-se provocador, fazendo-o ocultamente cerrar os punhos.

-Ouça aqui senhorita Nakagawa, acho bom começarmos a estudar o caso. Parece que você está com medo não? – Voltou a sorrir para ela provocativo.

-Acho que quem está com medo é você Tenente, pois ainda continua com a bunda grudada nesta cadeira. Eu se fosse Tenente e chefe desta delegacia, já estaria correndo atrás destes foragidos não acha? – "Ora essa mulher está me deixando louco, ooh, mas ela não perde por esperar." O sorriso malicioso de Sesshoumaru a deixou um pouco duvidosa

- Então, o que estamos esperando, senhorita Nakagawa?

-Ótimo, assim é melhor – Acariciava o rosto dele, o olhando sarcástica – Bom menino-Ria com o próprio comentário, deixando Sesshoumaru um pouco irritado.

"Essa mulher não sabe com quem está lidando. Quem brinca com fogo, acaba se queimando." Sorriu malicioso, a assustando outra vez.

Na sala de treinos...

-Bem, eu já vi campos melhores e mais equipados do que esta sala, como devo chamar mesmo? Campo de treinos? – Ria sarcástica adentrando no local, reparando nos detalhes. Havia um grande tatame, com prateleiras de pesos de vários tamanhos, ao lado havia uma pequena sala para treinos de tiros com uma estante possuindo vários tipos de armas.

-Você queria o que Kagome? Um jardim maravilhoso, com restaurante, uma piscina com hidromassagem, sauna e SPA? – Dizia Inuyasha sorrindo malicioso. Ela o olhava irritada. "Ela fica tão sensual quando esta irritada, por que não irritá-la mais um pouco?

-Não, seu bobo. Vem cá o que você entende de treinos e pegar os bandidos hein?

-Hum, eu explico querida. Conhece Suikotsu?- O nome do sujeito a faz arregalar os olhos.

- Sim, o chefe do tráfico de drogas na França.

-Exatamente senhorita. E sabe que ele está preso não é?

-Impossível, ele é o cara mais perigoso depois de Naraku. Não me diga que...

-Isso mesmo Kagome, eu o prendi. Agora sabe que eu não sou um homem de ficar brincando de "polícia e ladrão", como a senhorita provavelmente aprendeu a ser uma agente assistindo muito seriado policial não é?

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Aquilo foi o fim da picada. Kagome tentou golpeá-lo com um chute no peito, o que fez Inuyasha desviar facilmente com um sorriso malicioso estampado em seu rosto.

-Bom golpe, mas é preciso ter mais rapidez e agilidade ao tentar golpear seu oponente querida- Com seus braços, a agarrou por trás no objetivo de dar uma rasteira. Porém, ela foi mais rápida, pois conhecia o golpe. O puxou pelo braço jogando-o para frente, derrubando Inuyasha no chão.

-Ah é? E o que acha disso meu caro?

"Uau, ela é melhor do que eu esperava. Irritando-a mais um pouquinho ela dará um show com certeza." Pensou Inuyasha a olhando com um sorriso sarcástico, o que deixou Kagome espantada.

Ela sentou no abdômen dele, olhando-o nos olhos puxando-o pela camisa com os rostos próximos – Tenha cuidado ao tentar me irritar, "querido", pois não sabe do que sou capaz – O olhar penetrante dela o deixava louco, com isso sorriu sarcástico. Facilmente rolou e ficou por cima dela. Ela podia sentir toda sua masculinidade, porém não jogando seu peso, mas suficiente para deixá-la encurralada. Aproximou o rosto sussurrando no ouvido da mesma.

-Tenha cuidado comigo querida, não será fácil me vencer- A voz aveludada a arrepiava, causando um leve estremecimento. Olhou o nos olhos e sorriu, sussurrando de volta.

-Olha prender Suikotsu não me fez desistir tão fácil – O empurrou com toda a força, levantando-se indo em direção ao salão de tiros.

Ao adentrar no salão, Inuyasha a puxa pelo braço colando os corpos, levemente empurrando-a contra a parede – Vejo determinação em seu olhar querida, saiba que nenhum homem conseguiu me vencer – A beijou de uma maneira sensual, começando com leves selinhos sendo correspondidos por ela. Em seguida, introduziu sua língua aprofundando o beijo, conduzindo os lábios dela em uma perfeita dança.

Bruscamente ela o empurrou, colocando sua mão em seus lábios o olhando assustada

-Porque você fez isto? Como ousa..- Novamente ele a calou com um beijo mais a abraçava pela cintura fazendo-a sentir todo seu corpo definido, a deixando terminou o beijo com pequenos selinhos lentos e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Tente me vencer, querida, a propósito – Enquanto dizia, deslizava a mão em sua coxa – Você fica sexy quando está com raiva. E mais forte com certeza.

Kagome o puxou pela camisa, olhando-o nos olhos – Como você se atreve a abusar de mim?

-Bem que você gostou, seu corpo ferveu quando a beijei e claro você correspondeu querida – Retirou as mãos da camisa dele com leveza, firmando os braços na parede, penetrando os olhos nos dela.

-Eu estou perdendo tempo com você, se afaste agora! – Disse ela o empurrando, caminhando em direção à estante de armas. Pegou um calibre 38 fixando o olhar no alvo, quase acertando no meio, atingindo a penúltima faixa.

-Belo tiro Kagome – Ele apanhou o mesmo tipo da arma e deu três tiros no meio do alvo.

-Na mosca-A olhou malicioso dando uma piscadela sensual, realmente ele era bom. Kagome não queria admitir, mas as ações dele comprovavam. Aproximou-se dele com a arma, puxou-o pela camisa novamente olhando-o nos olhos, deslizando o cano da arma pelo pescoço dele – Se eu pudesse, eu te mataria. Eu não sou criminosa, mas que tenho vontade tenho. Saiba que não sou uma mulher fácil de segurar.

-É mesmo? Minutos atrás te segurei direitinho – Ria sarcástico a olhando nos olhos afastando as mãos dela e firmando as suas na cintura, a puxando pra mais perto – Você viu que sou um homem difícil de derrotar, querida.

-Está com medo de que eu o derrote? – Tentou socá-lo no rosto, mas ele segurou seu pulso rapidamente evitando o golpe.

-Não – A beijou de uma forma mais apaixonada que antes – Eu irei acompanhar seus treinos, pois já que vamos trabalhar juntos, eu preciso ver mesmo se você está preparada pra esta missão. Naraku e Suikotsu são perigosos, querida.

-Inuyasha, preciso me concentrar – Sua voz estava um pouco mais alterada, o olhando seriamente – Não estou aqui para brincadeira.

-Boa garota – Beijou-a acariciando as costas dela, firmando as mãos na cintura – Vamos voltar ao tatame, preciso ver se está preparada ao lidar com ataques imprevisíveis querida.

-Será bem divertido – Passou por ele rindo maliciosa, Inuyasha a seguia com um sorriso demonstrando prazer.

-Espero que sim, querida.

Enquanto isso no gabinete do Tenente...

-Sesshoumaru você vai parar com essa palhaçada de uma vez? – Irritada, encaminhou-se para a mesa vazia próxima a dele, pegando seu notebook abrindo os dados dos foragidos – Eu preciso investigar o caso, se me der licença.

-Claro, investigue enquanto eu bolarei um plano de pegá-los, em um piscar de olhos você os verá em minhas celas daqui da delegacia, Rin.

-Hahahahaha. Fique à vontade meu bem, ainda estou estudando o local onde eles provavelmente estão agora- Rin o olhava nos olhos, deixando Sesshoumaru espantado.

-Por que você não me disse antes?Onde eles estão? – Rin percebeu a raiva na voz de Camus.

-Eu irei pegá-los e trazer na cestinha de presente ok? – Ela sorriu para ele, percebendo a raiva dele aumentar.

-Rin,eu não estou de brincadeira, estes homens são perigosos. Você com certeza não sabe lutar em termos fí diga onde eles estão – Socou a mesa a deixando assustada.

-Tenha calma, senhor durão, eles nem sonham que alguém neste mundo sabe onde eles se encontram agora. Aconselho agirmos com cautela, senão tudo pode dar errado e capaz de alguém inocente morrer.

-É, tem razão. Mas pelo menos me diga, onde eles estão ?

-Numa fábrica abandonada, na zona rural no sul da Inglaterra. Com certeza muito longe daqui.

-Deve ser a antiga fábrica que faliu faz anos, eu conheço este lugar. Chamarei Inuyasha e alguns reforços para finalmente conseguirmos prender estes infelizes.

-Sesshoumaru, antes de você montar um plano, eu preciso que saiba de alguns tópicos que andei estudando. Segundo as investigações, esta gangue possui armas e equipamentos de ultima geração roubadas das forças armadas: granadas, metralhadoras e um tanque blindado.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso, Rin? – Ele ficou impressionado com os estudos abordados da promotora, embora não demonstrasse tanto.

-Sei muito bem lidar com bandidos sem usar a violência, querido – Piscou para ele, fazendo-o novamente cerrar os punhos ocultamente – Andei estudando este caso faz três anos e descobri o esconderijo deles, reconheci Suikotsu um dia em um supermercado e não sei como ele não descobriu que eu o segui.

-Ele podia ter fingido não perceber, Rin – A olhava seriamente, enquanto ela se levantava indo em direção a janela.

-Pode ter razão, mas se ele percebeu minha presença poderia ter me matado logo – Disse ela enquanto olhava a cidade iluminada, pois já era noite.

Ele aproximou-se dela, pousando as mãos na cintura da promotora sussurrando no ouvido da mesma – Só não quero que nada aconteça com você, Rin. De fato és inteligente para lidar com este tipo de caso, mas eu sei que sozinha não conseguirá capturá-los. Eles são fortes , facilmente te matariam e eu não quero isso.

Rin virou-se para ele percebendo que estavam próximos e Sesshoumaru levemente a trouxe para si abraçando sua cintura.

-Sesshoumaru, o que você... – Não dera tempo de ela protestar, pois ele havia a beijado o que foi correspondido pela promotora. Em seguida, após dar longos selinhos, ele aprofundou o beijo introduzindo sua língua, brincando com a dela. Enquanto o beijava, Rin levemente o abraçava pelo pescoço. O beijo terminou lentamente, ambos buscando o fôlego. Ela levemente o empurrou colocando a mão em sua boca.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Envergonhada tentava desviar do olhar dele, cheio de desejo, paixão, malícia... Era difícil decifrar aquele olhar.

-Beijando você e te acalmando? Rin sabe que desde a faculdade sempre gostei de você e meus sentimentos por ti não mudaram.

Ela tentava manter a calma e a mesma expressão séria de sempre. Mas o olhar, a voz sedutora a deixava nervosa e ele pode perceber que ela corava levemente e ele sorriu com a reação dela – Pelo visto você gostou Rin.

-Não ouse tocar em mim! Entendeu? – A voz dela denunciava seu nervosismo e desconserto.

-Ora, tudo bem, mas saiba que eu adorei ter conseguindo acalmá-la, pelo menos por um momento. A missão será difícil, Naraku é frio e calculista, temos que impedi-lo de transformar esta cidade em um verdadeiro caos.

-Sesshoumaru, a batalha está começando, como você obviamente sabe Londres está cercada de assassinatos, estes dois foragidos são uns canalhas eu mesma vou prendê-los pessoalmente!

-Nada disso Rin, ficou louca? Vai acabar morrendo, vamos trabalhar nisso juntos!

-Mas o que...

-Sem mas e assunto encerrado! Meu dever como Tenente e delegado deste departamento de polícia é dar o mandato de prisão aos dois! – Sesshoumaru a olhava nos olhos seriamente – Não quero que trabalhe nisso sozinha, entendeu?

-E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer ou não? – Rin o olhava irritada.

-O Tenente desta delegacia, e você não sabe lidar com caras perigosos como Naraku. Ou estou errado?

-Tudo bem admito, mas eu farei de tudo para que ele seja condenado e que mofa na prisão! – Batia na mesa mais irritada ainda, percebendo o olhar malicioso de Sesshoumaru.

"Realmente, ela está maravilhosa, melhor do que eu esperava. Vejo que vamos nos dar muito bem." Pensava ele.

No campo de treinos...

"Uau, essa garota é melhor do que eu pensava." Ele pensava enquanto Kagome golpeava-o com uma série de chutes e socos o derrubando novamente ao chão.

-Então "senhor especialista", ainda duvida da minha capacidade? – Ela o olhava sorrindo maliciosa, segurando-se para não rir da situação.

-Embora eu admita que você seja boa, esteja ciente que isso não acabou... – Habilidoso, passou o pé pelas pernas, a derrubando com uma bela rasteira – Agora sim, estamos quites.

-Seu... – Antes que ela dissesse algo, Inuyasha rolou para cima dela e a calou com um beijo apaixonado, firmando as mãos em sua cintura.

- Kagome, o que acha desta noite irmos jantar? – A olhava nos olhos sorrindo encantador.

-Está maluco? Estamos ocupados em um caso grave e você ainda pensa em sair pra jantar?

-Querida, você não entendeu. É um jantar de trabalho, propus isso com Sesshoumaru. Rin provavelmente deve ir também.

-Bom, nesse caso... Tudo bem então – Sorriu levemente – É, poderia sair de cima de mim?

-E se eu não quiser? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu posso te dar um golpe que com certeza não irá gostar – Sussurrou com um tom assustador.

- Nem se atreva, menina travessa – A beijou novamente, explorando seus lábios com a língua a enlouquecendo de vez, então correspondia da mesma maneira, passando a língua pelos lábios brincando com a dele. O que deixou muito satisfeito.

-Por que eu não me atreveria? – O olhar dela era malvado e desafiador ao mesmo tempo, o que fez Inuyasha rir – Qual é a graça?

-Não se atreveria, pois sabe que consigo render você – Sussurrou no ouvido dela provocando-lhe leves arrepios – Como agora – Lambeu carinhosamente o ouvido de Kagome, o que deixava a agente louca embora não queria admitir, mas suas reações a denunciavam.

Então, ela usou toda sua força rolando até ficar por cima dele sentando no colo do mesmo. Lentamente deitou-se sobre ele o atacando com beijos de tirar o fôlego enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos braços e peito dele, levando o agente ao delírio.

-Quem se rende agora? – Sussurrou de volta próxima aos lábios dele provocativa.

- Terá seu troco depois do jantar querida – O olhar malicioso de Inuyasha era assustador e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizante.

-Oh! Estou tremendo de medo! – Ironizou Helen enquanto ria ainda provocante.

-Aconselho a ter medo, minha querida – Sussurrou provocador, causando-lhe mais arrepios.

No gabinete do Tenente...

-Alterada desse jeito não resolverá nada minha querida – O olhar irônico de Sesshoumaru a deixou mais nervosa ainda, afinal o que ele pretendia?

-E por que você sempre usa essas suas ironias pra me irritar hein, senhor Tenente? – Cruzou os braços tentando controlar a raiva.

-Promotora Rin, acho que começamos mal o dia não? Eu tenho uma proposta, espero que aceite.

-Que tipo de proposta?- Perguntou impaciente.

- Bem, Inuyasha e eu combinamos de levar você e Kagome hoje à noite irmos jantar para tratarmos com mais calma os nossos planos de prender estes traficantes.

-Entendo, então já combinaram o local e horário?

-Somos homens querida, e temos decisão firme quanto isso... – Sesshoumaru respondeu sorrindo malicioso.

-Foi uma indireta, Tenente? – Rin levemente cerrou os olhos.

-Não, mas se a carapuça serviu – Rindo provocando-a.

-Só não recuso o convite, pois isto é um jantar de trabalho, ok?

- Você não tem senso de humor, Rin? Você leva tudo muito a sério.

-Suas brincadeiras às vezes passam dos limites, quero ver a hora que eu passar meu bem, não gostará nada.

-Isso é uma ameaça? – Aproximou o rosto do dela, desafiador.

-Entenda como quiser querido – Sorriu sarcástica.

- Ok Rin, então está marcado o jantar e peço, por favor, não atrase e avise este pequeno recado à sua amiga também ok?

- Ai vocês homens sempre com essa mesma reclamação, querem nos ver desleixadas e horrorosas? Então, sejam pacientes e tenho certeza que vamos esperar vocês na mesa do restaurante – O olhou sorrindo maliciosa.

-Tudo bem senhorita metida, vamos buscá-las em sua casa, já que Kagome estará com você provavelmente.

-Pois é, então que horas aparecerão em minha casa?

-Pegaremos vocês as oito em ponto. Estejam prontas, Kagome já foi avisada.

-Está bem Sesshoumaru, então vou me retirar e encontrar com a Kagome, até mais bonitão – Deu um beijo na bochecha próximo aos lábios.

-Despeça de mim direito querida – A puxou para um beijo avassalador, explorando os lábios da promotora com a língua a deixando desconsertada.

-Sesshoumaru! Quer pa... – Calou-se com outro beijo ardente.

-Agora pode ir querida – Riu sarcástico a olhando sair da sala um pouco irritada.

Algumas horas depois...

-Aii Rin estou tão nervosa! – Kagome andava de um lado para o outro no quarto da promotora, o que com certeza a irritou.

-Kagome, se você continuar andando pra lá e pra cá vai fazer um buraco no chão do meu quarto e você se responsabilizará por isso! Calma mulher! Parece uma noiva neurótica prestes a se casar, o que não é o seu caso!

- Eu sei amiga, é que nunca estive em um jantar tão formal.

-Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar – Rin começou a arrumar o cabelo de Helen, aparentemente paciente, pois entendia o nervosismo da amiga.

-Bom, hoje serei sua maquiadora, cabeleireira e figurinista, só peço a sua colaboração e calma, entendeu senhorita Helen? – O olhar de Rin era tão superior que daria até medo no Conde Drácula.

-Sim, senhora – Calou-se e permitiu que a amiga a produzisse.

- Vai ficar fabulosa! Inuyasha vai babar por você! – Kagome sorriu em resposta a olhando pelo espelho.

-Realmente amiga! O cabelo está lindo!

Kagome trajava um vestido vermelho acima dos joelhos, estilo tomara que caia colado em seu corpo desenhando suas belas curvas. Os cabelos soltos em cachos soltos. As sandálias prateadas com detalhes em strass e um echarpe vermelho lábios avermelhados, mas sem exageros. Os olhos pintados com lápis preto bem desenhados e sombra esfumaçada. Usava um cordão prateado em forma de coração apontando bem aos seus seios e brincos de coração prateados para completar o conjunto.

- Realmente você escolheu bem o vestido, gostei muito Rin! E você também está maravilhosa!

Rin trajava um vestido azul escuro frente única também acima dos joelhos, com decote em U até acima do quadril revelando bem suas costas. Usava sandálias pretas de salto alto. A maquiagem era uma sombra azul clara nos olhos, desenhados em lápis e delineador preto. Os lábios bem rosados. Usava um conjunto prateado com pingente de uma flor pequena em strass.

Minutos depois ouviram a buzina do carro de Inuyasha...

-Aii amiga eles chegaram! Vou pegar minha bolsa – Kagome pegou sua bolsinha prateada, seguida de Alicia que pegou a sua na cor preta.

- Vamos Kagome, antes que eles reclamem!

No carro, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha as olharam encantados, parecia, pelo menos para Kagome , Inuyasha a olhava com um sorriso galante. Abriu a porta para a policial e não pode deixar de sussurrar no ouvido da mesma

-Você está linda, querida – Kagome deu uma olhada rápida nos olhos de Inuyasha, o que recebeu surpresa um selinho e pôde ver que ele usava um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha.

-Obrigada Inuyasha, você também está muito bonito – Sorriu sem graça.

Sesshoumaru logo abraçou Rin, sussurrando no ouvido em seguida:

-Você está maravilhosa! – Deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios da promotora, que pôde ver também que ele usava um terno azul marinho com uma gravata preta.

-Entrem senhoritas – Inuyasha conduziu Kagome para o banco da frente, enquanto Sesshoumaru com cavalheirismo, a levou para o banco de trás.

Ao chegarem no restaurante, tudo corria bem. Os homens comportavam-se como perfeitos cavalheiros, o que causou muita desconfiança em Rin e Kagome, mas deixou rolar por enquanto, não deixando de desconfiar é claro. Eles com certeza tramariam algo.

- E então, querem pedir o que vão desejar degustar ou discutir o assunto que devemos tratar esta noite? – Inuyasha pôs a pronunciar, já que todos estavam em silêncio na mesa.

-Bem, vocês estão com fome? Por mim podemos tratar do caso agora, pois não é para isso que viemos aqui hoje? – Rin olhava para os rapazes e por fim fixava o olhar em Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estou faminto, por mim podemos pedir – Sesshoumaru estava tão calmo que isso assustava Kagome e principalmente Rin.

- Ok então – Inuyasha pediu comida japonesa, algo bem leve.

Instantes depois, o garçom chegava com os pratos. Começaram a degustar o prato em silêncio, quando Sesshoumaru resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Bem, eu acho que seria melhor Inuyasha e eu cuidarmos dos traficantes da fábrica abandonada, o que acha agente Radcliffe?

- Nada disso! Estamos juntos nessa esqueceu? – Rin interrompia Sesshoumaru – Quem você pensa que é pra comandar o caso?

- O Tenente da delegacia? – A olhava sarcástico, sorrindo.

-Sesshoumaru, meu bem, esqueceu que você não trabalha sem mim? Sou a promotora enviada pelo governo, então pára com esse machismo idiota.

-Uuuh a gata tem garras... – Provocou Sesshoumaru, rindo.

- Ah é? – Jogou o molho Shooyu no rosto do Tenente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos de raiva.

-Oooh senhor garçom, chegou na hora certa com esta torta – Arremessou a torta de limão na cara da promotora, fazendo-a abrir a boca incrédula.

-SEU... SEU PATIFE! – Pegou a torta de chocolate e jogou na cara de Camus.

-Inuyasha, o que é isso? – Kagome o olhava assustada e depois para o casal.

-É eles se amam...

-O QUE? – Os dois jogam as tortas de morango na cara dele. Inuyasha retirou um pouco da sujeira do rosto com raiva.

-Eu não tenho culpa desta briga idiota de vocês...

Kagome ria que não agüentava, Inuyasha a olhou com um sorriso malicioso, pegando um chantily da mesa e jogando no rosto e nos cabelos – Ficou linda sujinha...

- MEU CABELO SEU... SOLDADINHO DE CHUMBO DE QUINTA! – Jogou mais chantily na cara do agente.

- Gosta de brincar não é? – Jogou uma torta de morango na cara de Kagome.

-É, e você adora... – Lambusou os cabelos de torta de chocolate.

E como isso terminou? Numa guerra coletiva de comida. Sobrou para todos naquele restaurante, coitado de Myouga o dono do estabelecimento, só não multou os clientes pois todos pagaram a conta dos prejuízos... Mas aquela noite foi divertida, apesar de saírem de lá "tão limpinhos".

Ao saírem do local, os quatro riam de se acabar. Kagome estava toda suja de chantilly e tortas de morango e chocolate, Sesshoumaru todo sujo de todos os sabores de tortas, Inuyasha todo melado de chantilly, mel, tortas de morango, limão e chocolate e Rin toda melada de todos os doces que imaginar.

- Nossa que loucura... Estou toda melada, e como vamos entrar no carro assim? – Kagome perguntou a Inuyasha.

-Bem tenho toalhas aqui, então limpem o que puderem...

Após limparem-se parcialmente, pelo menos dava para entrar no carro. Despediram-se com um beijo doce ao chegarem na casa de Rin.

-Boa noite, senhor Radcliffe – Beijava-o de uma maneira carinhosa, sendo retribuída com um beijo avassalador sentindo a língua dele explorar sua boca.

-Boa noite, Kagome – Sussurrou perto dos lábios dela após o beijo lento.

Sesshoumaru beijava docemente sua companheira, firmando os braços em sua cintura

-Boa noite, promotora autoritária e linda.

-Boa noite, Tenente teimoso e machista, e maravilhoso... – Beijaram-se com amor, Sesshoumaru sabia beijar uma mulher. Os lábios dele eram quentes, viciantes e deliciosos o que levou Rin ao delírio. Ambos os casais se despediram de forma tão quente e avassaladora. Kagome e Rin acenaram para os homens que deram partida.

-Aaaiii Rin, hoje foi tão bom, apesar de estarmos melequentas de doces... – Rindo, vendo a amiga rir junto.

-É verdade, nossa como o Sesshoumaru beija bem, menina...

-Nem me fala, o Inuyasha é o mestre do beijo e que beijo ele me deu... – Suspirava Kagome apaixonada.

- É amiga, estamos apaixonadas por dois metidos a fortões

- É verdade - Kagome responde rindo junto com a amiga.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru...

- Rapaz, que noite... As mulheres ficaram lindas lambuzadas – Ria Inuyasha, olhando Sesshoumaru pensativo, que deu um sorriso ao ouvir o comentário do amigo. O que isto estranhou o agente, Sesshoumaru não era de estar tão sério – O que foi cara? Está muito quieto.

-Temos que invadir o local abandonado na zona rural do País, é lá que eles estão.

-Sabe que não podemos agir sem elas. Rin não gostará nem um pouco.

-Eu sei Inuyasha, mas não quero arriscar a vida dela!

-Ainda a ama não é? Pois é, eu sinto o mesmo pela Kagome apesar de que nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo.

-É o amor meu amigo, não podemos fugir e nem escolher a quem amamos.

- É, melhor agirmos amanhã mesmo com ou sem elas, sei que Rin não vai gostar nada , mas precisamos acabar com esses caras, antes que o pior aconteça.

Na casa de Rin..

- Amiga você não acha que está calmo demais hoje? – Indagou Kagome sentando na mesa da cozinha após receber uma tigelinha de salada de frutas de Rin.

-Não sei Kagome, eu também acho estranho...

O telefone toca dando susto nas duas, ambas deram um pulo e tentavam recuperar o fôlego

-É só o telefone, eu vou atender, deve ser o chato do Sesshoumaru... Alô?

-_ O Governo de Londres não protege a vida pessoal de seus promotores... Você tem uma bela casa e inclusive chegou toda lambusada de torta, você é uma menina muito desastrada hein... Huhuhuhu_

_- _Miserável ! O que você quer?

_-Você minha querida, não quis o meu amor, agora agüenta as conseqüências... Está cercada, se tentar fugir, garanto que não serei bonzinho._

Kagome correu até a sala e perguntou baixinho, comunicando-se com Rin em leitura labial :

" O que aconteceu?"

" Kagome, pegue o celular e ligue para o Sesshoumaru"

"Ok!"

_-Está me ouvindo Rin? Por que ficou tão muda de repente? Não está tramando nada, está?_

- Não sou como você Naraku, planeja tantos absurdos e nunca muda não é?

_-Que seja, se não for comigo, matarei todos da delegacia, inclusive o Tenente..._

- Tente, você não me conhece Naraku... Experimenta fazer isso e verá.

-_Acho que quem deveria ameaçar sou eu , minha querida..._

_- _Eu vou com você, poderia esperar eu me arrumar? – Segurava as lágrimas e o pavor que sentia.

_-Hum, se produzirá para mim?Eu vou adorar isso... vale a pena esperar..._

- Eu já desço – E desligou apavorada...

Enquanto isso no quarto de hóspedes, Kagome rapidamente discou os números da casa de Sesshoumaru que logo em seguida o mesmo atendeu.

- Sim?

- Sesshoumaru, por favor...

-Calma Kagome, por que está falando tão baixo, o que aconteceu?

- Naraku...

- O QUE? FALA LOGO O QUE ACONTECEU? – Levantou-se no pulo, Inuyasha chegou até a sala correndo alarmado.

-Ele está aqui, na porta da casa da Rin, parece que ele está propondo em levá-la e Rin provavelmente está fingindo em ir... Por favor venham logo, antes que uma desgraça aconteça...

- Já estamos indo e, espere Kagome... Cuida da Rin, por favor, sei que ela nunca enfrentou homens perigosos, você que é treinada e mais experiente, proteja-a enquanto estou a caminho...

-Pode deixar, estarei esperando vocês e por favor, entrem com cautela ...

-Está bem, vamos usar nossas estratégias... Já estaremos aí.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha entraram no carro, o tenente pisou fundo no acelerador correndo o mais rápido que podia, só pensava em Rin, no que poderia acontecer com ela... Seu ponto fraco, seu único medo, seu grande amor.

-Rin, estou indo...

Na casa de Rin, já havia passado meia hora e Kagome ouviu a porta ser arrombada e ficou horrorizada com a cena: Naraku agarrando Rin por trás com uma arma na cabeça

-Mais um passo, ou sua amiguinha morre...

-Não se atreva, desgraçado... " Aaaiii Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha... Onde vocês estão?" Kagome apontava a arma em direção a Naraku.

Kagome viu o carro de Sesshoumaru, em seguida os dois correram atrás da porta... Sesshoumaru pode ver sua Rin em perigo com uma arma na cabeça, agarrada por Naraku, o que deixou imensamente furioso... " Miserável, desprezível..."

Sesshoumaru caminhou cautelosamente atrás de Naraku e apertou seu braço que atirou no chão, assustando Rin que corria para não levar o tiro. Sesshoumaru e Naraku lutavam tanto, que o tenente o socou pelo nariz, pela boca e abdômen, além de chutá-lo.

-Como você ousa tocar em minha Rin? – O socou mais uma vez no rosto. – Vai pagar por isso, desgraçado! Eu esperava por esse momento há dez anos, desde que você a maltratou na faculdade... Agora não perderei a oportunidade de quebrar sua cara, idiota!

Naraku foi golpeado até ficar inconsciente. Inuyasha teve que pará-lo, pois se continuasse, talvez o levasse à morte e o crime de homicídio doloso poderia afetar a carreira dele.

- Agora só falta achar o Suikotsu... Será uma tarefa difícil... – Inuyasha olhava nos olhos de Kagome, segurando suas mãos – Você está bem?

-Tô bem obrigada, quem não está é a Rin...

Sesshoumaru correu até Rin q ue chorava desconsolada e assustada, ele a abraçou acariciando a cabeça da promotora. Lágrimas inundavam sua camisa. Ele abraçou mais forte, dando conforto e segurança.

-Acabou Rin, ele já foi preso... Estou aqui , calma...

-Não acabou Sesshoumaru, ele tem seus comparsas... – Rin o olhava nos olhos assustada, o que partia o coração do tenente.

-Por isso que eu disse que não era bom você ir junto até o esconderijo deles... Quase levou um tiro. Admiro sua coragem, mas preciso que você esteja segura... Você será fundamental na investigação, mas eu não quero que enfrente nenhum desses traficantes, entendeu?

-Bom, embora eu não seja boa em lutas, não ficarei de braços cruzados...

- Tudo bem, trabalharemos juntos nessa... – Ele a beijou com ternura, seguido de um beijo apaixonado, sendo retribuído pela mesma – Agora descanse, eu ficarei com você esta noite.

Ele a pegou no colo subiu as escadas a levando para o quarto. Cuidadosamente depositou-a na cama, deitando ao seu lado.

-Fica comigo aqui, Sesshoumaru?

-Claro, ficarei sim minha Rin. – Ele respondeu a olhando nos olhos apaixonado, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela com suavidade.

-Embora eu nunca consegui admitir, eu sempre te amei Sesshoumaru – Ela o acariciava no rosto, puxando-o para mais perto, o beijando apaixonada , explorando os lábios dele com a língua , no momento seguinte Sesshoumaru passou a controlar o beijo ardente, mordendo os lábios levemente de Rin, passando a língua por dentro da boca brincando com a dela.

-Eu a amo, desde o dia que discutimos sobre o trabalho que fizemos juntos na época da faculdade- Voltou a beijá-la com fervor, levando-a à loucura, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço enquanto abria a blusa desabotoando lentamente enquanto beijava seu colo, retirando sua própria blusa , revelando seus músculos definidos, era uma visão maravilhosa para Rin. Um homem maravilhoso diante dela beijando seu corpo com selinhos e sentia sua língua a enlouquecendo até o centro de seu prazer com movimentos vai e vem, subindo a língua até o abdômen até passar pelos seios, chupando-os circulando a língua voltando a olhá-la nos olhos. Ele adorava o rosto corado e a expressão de prazer de sua Rin, sorriu de lado malicioso.

Rin não deixou barato, olhou-o nos olhos empurrando-o para cama, fazendo-o deitar-se. Ela o beijou avassaladoramente, deixando-o louco deslizando as mãos pelo peitoral definido, causando arrepios nele. Com maestria, passou a língua lentamente pelo corpo do tenente até fazer um delicioso sexo oral, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, a puxando para cima de si, fazendo o corpo dela encaixar-se sob o seu em uma penetração só. Rin gemia alto enquanto mexia o quadril, podendo ouvir os gemidos de seu amado. Ele então, inverteu as posições aumentando a velocidade dentro de si, gemendo no ouvido de sua amada...

-Aaah Rin, meu amor... Isso é tão bom... huuummm

-Se-sesshy, meu tenente gostoso... aaahhhh...

-Não sabia o quanto é bom te amar... hmmmm minha Rin

-Sesshy... eu... Aaaahhh – Chegou ao ápice sentindo o líquido do prazer dele em caiu por cima dela, não deixando seu peso sobre ela. Ambos respiravam ofegantes, ele respirava no pescoço, e ela sob o ouvido dele.

-Eu te amo , meu amor – Disse olhando-o nos olhos, ele deitou sob a cama a puxando delicadamente para si fazendo-a deitar sua cabeça sob seu peito.

-Jamais deixarei você sozinha, minha Rin. Vou proteger você desse desgraçado...

-Amor, eu vou agir junto, você sabe que não gosto de ficar de braços cruzados.

-Está bem, mas eu cuido dele... Te ajudo com a perícia depois.

E dormiram exaustos e satisfeitos, como dois amantes.

Enquanto isso na sala de estar...

-Nossa, acho que eles já foram dormir Inuyasha...

-Ou resolveram "namorar" um pouquinho, se é que me entende – O olhar dele era malicioso.

-Seu tarado! Só pensa naquilo né?

-Ora, vai me dizer que você não pensa...

-Inuyasha, pára com isso... Você tá me deixando nervosa... – Ela o via se aproximar, a abraçando pela cintura sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-O que acha de namorarmos um pouquinho hein Kagome?

-Er.. Inu... Eu... – Não deixou-a terminar pois roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado, sentindo os lábios e a língua explorarem os seus, a deixando enlouquecida.

Aquela noite foi bastante longa para os dois casais, uma longa noite de amor e prazer.

No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru ouviu um bip. Era Inuyasha chamando alerta:

- Que aconteceu Inuyasha?

- O Hotel Beach Park foi atacado. E parece que foi à mando de Naraku.

-É, vou avisar à Rin que eu irei, acho muito perigoso para ela e Kagome e...

- Acho que será tarde demais por avisá-la – Interrompeu Inuyasha preocupado – Kagome não está aqui e deixou um bilhete e a danada não me acordou.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin não estava na cama e havia um bilhete no criado mudo. Leu atentamente e percebeu que as duas haviam combinado na hora.

- Mulheres teimosas!

- O que foi Sesshoumaru?

- Rin fez o mesmo que Kagome. Elas estão lá – Disse Sesshoumaru correndo às pressas, pegou seus pertences – Te vejo lá, até mais! – Desligou e tomou banho rápido. Arrumou-se, pegou as armas, o colete à prova de bala e outros equipamentos.

No hotel Beach Park, Rin enfrentava dois homens, chutou certeiro no rosto de um e atirou no outro. Era uma cena de uma batalha sangrenta. Quando de repente, um bandido a surpreendeu por trás apontando a arma na cabeça.

- Promotora , sei que não tem tanta experiência em lutar, mas me surpreendeu por acabar com dois dos meus homens. Está preparada pra morrer? – Nisso Naraku sente uma arma em sua cabeça.

- Acho que essa pergunta seria para você, seu idiota! – Era Sesshoumaru firmando a arma na cabeça de Naraku. Kagome suspirou um pouco aliviada pelo Tenente ter chegado. Inuyasha puxou Kagome para o outro lado ao chegar, pois dois tiros vinham na direção dela.

- Você está bem, minha Kagome?

-Estou sim, obrigada! – Levantou-se com a ajuda de Inuyasha. Muitos corpos estavam caídos banhados em sangue, devido à chacina provocada pela policial e foi surpreendente para Inuyasha.

Assim, eles perceberam que Rin estava em perigo , correram até o fim do corredor e avistaram Sesshoumaru apontando a arma atrás da cabeça de Naraku enquanto o vilão agarrava Rin apontando o revólver na parte temporal da cabeça dela.

- Solte-a, ou eu te mato!

- Vai fazer o que tenente Sesshoumaru? Cuidado, posso explodir os miolos dela se apertar o gatilho. Tenho bom reflexo, sabe disso.

Inuyasha e Kagome ouviram um tiro e um grito feminino.

-Nãããão! Riiiin!

Correram desesperados até os dois e viram que Rin não foi atingida na cabeça, e sim Naraku pois Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes e atirou nele.

- Seu reflexo é muito bom, tão bom que esqueceu de pensar que quando a cabeça é atingida , você morre na hora, é quase impossível sobreviver. Deveria estudar anatomia humana.

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin por trás, a apertou firme e sussurrou no seu ouvido :

- Tudo bem, minha Rin. Acabou estou aqui com você. Minha promotora foi teimosa, por que não me acordou ? Assim, não correria este perigo tão grande. Kagome te deu cobertura, reconheço isso. Mas você não tem tanta experiência, pelo que eu soube, você acabou com 2 caras e isso me impressionou. Mas foi muito arriscado meu amor, poderia perder você.

- Sesshy, sabe que não consigo ficar parada. Te deixei na cama, pois estava tão lindo dormindo que tive pena de acordar. Meu agente me informou sobre este acontecimento e tive que vir pra cá logo. Kagome logo depois me ligou e combinamos de irmos juntas até aqui. Me desculpe Sesshy – Rin virou-se e o abraçou forte. Beijaram-se com amor, paixão , como se fosse a última vez.

- Não quero te perder, nunca, jamais!

- Eu também não Sesshy. Eu te amo muito!

Inuyasha e Kagome aproximaram-se discretamente do casal. Kagome abraçou sua amiga emocionada, pensou também que a perderia. Inuyasha abraçou o irmão e conversaram a respeito de Naraku:

- Como foi o enfrentamento?

- Foi rápido, não pude me mover pois Naraku seria capaz de matá-la. Então preferi no modo mais certeiro, naquele momento não podia pensar no que fazer. Rins estava encurralada e então, minha única opção era um único golpe, apesar que odeio enfrentar por trás do adversário. Mas não tive nenhuma escolha.

-Entendo, você fez muito bem. Realmente ela poderia ter corrido um perigo maior . Que bom que vocês estão bem.

- Sim, Kagome foi muito esperta em contornar esta situação. Reconheço que ela é uma boa policial.

-Boa? Tem um ditado que sempre eu levo comigo : " Quando sou boa, sou boa. Mas quando sou má, sou melhor ainda" – Kagome riu vendo Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha rirem com ela.

- É, você mostrou isso minha Kagome, admito.

- Que bom, vamos para casa comemorar?

-Vamos sim.

- Gente, estou tão feliz que tudo acabou bem! – Rin foi conduzida por Sesshoumaru abraçada com ele, saindo do local assustador, muitos policiais e bombeiros foram fazer a "limpeza" do hotel.

Pessoas inocentes foram mortas, algumas feridas e todos os comparsas de Naraku foram mortos. Exceto um que fugiu: Bankotsu. Correu para um lugar mais longe possível e escondeu-se e pensou na única coisa que desejava fazer : Vingança.

- Vou matar todos vocês! Me aguardem! – Jogou uma garrafa de whisky vazia com ódio no olhar e prometeu a si mesmo que vingará a morte de seu senhor , por admirá-lo tanto e por ter sido o braço direito dele, cumpriria com toda certeza.

- Ainda não acabou Tenente desgraçado!

**Continua em Amor e o Crime 2...**

**N/A : Bom gente, tá aí o final de Amor e o Crime, não me adaptei com a série da Record " A Lei e o Crime", tanto que até nem lembrava desta . E por coincidência mesmo o título é Amor e o Crime. Desculpem se eu corri um pouquinho com a história, enfim. A continuação terá sim. Talvez eu demore um pouquinho, pois esse ano estarei bem atarefada com o estágio e a facul! Espero que me compreenda! **

**Quanto à fic " O Doce Sabor" farei o possível para continuar viu? **

**Gostaria de receber reviews, aceitarei sugestões e críticas! **

**Espero que você leitor tenha gostado!**

**Beijos no coração! ^^**


End file.
